


Underneath The Mistletoe

by MsJackofAllFandoms



Category: Queen (Band)
Genre: Anita Dobson (Mentioned Only), Christmas Decorations, Christmas fic, Flirting, Freddie Mercury (Mentioned only) - Freeform, Friends to Lovers, John Deacon (Mentioned only), M/M, Mistletoe, Shameless use of Brian's Height
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-31
Updated: 2020-12-31
Packaged: 2021-03-10 22:53:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,470
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28454916
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MsJackofAllFandoms/pseuds/MsJackofAllFandoms
Summary: Roger gets Brian's help to put up the christmas decorations on the high ceiling of his new flat.
Relationships: Brian May/Roger Taylor
Comments: 4
Kudos: 24





	Underneath The Mistletoe

**Author's Note:**

> This was inspired by my friend's photo of her awkwardly placed mistletoe that I saw on social media on the 26th. So this fic is a bit late for Christmas but better late than never.

Roger’s new flat wasn’t very big, floor space wise with narrow doorways, but the ceilings were a bit higher than he was used to from his previous dwellings, which meant when it came to decorating for christmas, some new challenges had come up. Challenges which had an easy remedy, namely a step ladder… but then an idea formed in Roger’s head, and now here was Brian to help out, only needing to use the third step up at most when Roger would have needed to use the top one. 

Brian finished making sure the banner over the living room door was straight and came down from the step ladder, waiting further instructions like the dutiful friend he was. So Roger handed him one of the tinsel springs.

“And can you put this up there for me?” Roger asked, pointing to the middle of the left side of the ceiling. 

“Yep!” Brian moved the step ladder over to that side of the living room, Roger having planned a sensible clockwise route of hanging the decorations, and stepped a few steps up the step ladder. Once that was pinned up he looked down and asked, “Anything else?”

Roger pulled another tinsel spring out of the box. “Can you put this over there for me?” He pointed to the corner above the small, wide cabinet near the living room door. 

Brian stepped down from the ladder and picked it up again, “On that corner?”

“Yeah.” Roger said, confirming the placement. 

Because of the cabinet, it wasn’t the easiest decoration he’d put up because he had to lean over slightly uncomfortably, but still he was able to do it with ease, something that Brian came to notice himself from the third step on the step ladder . “This is taking advantage of my long arms, I hope you realise. I should start charging people for this service.”

“Charging people for using your body? I think you just called yourself a prostitute, Bri.”

Brian barked out a laugh as he stepped down from the step ladder. “Freddie will be proud.”

Roger laughed and agreed, and rustled around the box for the last decoration. He didn’t really need to, it was right there, he just wanted to make it look like he was trying to decide which decoration to put up next. “One last thing and then I’ll let you go.” 

Brian shrugged good naturedly. “Alright.”

Roger hummed as if finally deciding on the chosen piece, lifted the chosen item out of the box and passed it over to Brian without acknowledging exactly what it was in his hands. “Hang this up over the door?”

Brian was taken aback at the mistletoe now being handed to him, looked like he was about to say something and then decided not to. “: … okay….”

Brain opened the door to make it easier so he could stand directly underneath the door way with the ladder open, to save himself from any twisting or leaning. 

“Here, I’ve got the ladder.” Roger picked up the step ladder and did the placing for Brian.

“Very kind of you Roger.”

“Well you’ve done all this for me I thought I best pull my weight.”

Brain nodded and hummed, got on the ladder, made sure it was centrally on the doorway, slightly hanging low to catch people’s eye, just like he knew Freddie liked it in his house. Roger came to stand next to Brian and admired the other man’s work. 

“Okay?” Brain asked, making sure Roger was happy with it’s placement.

“Yep.” Roger said, and turned to face Brian, looking up a bit more than he normally would due to the added height of the other man standing half way up the step ladder.

Brain looked down at Roger, as realisation dawned on his face. “Um…”

Roger grinned. “You realise what we’re standing under?”   


Brain nodded, “Mistletoe, yes- please tell me this,” Brain asked, gesturing to the rest of the room, “Wasn’t a big plan to get me under the mistletoe with you?”

Roger shrugged, “I wanted to wear a hat with a bit of mistletoe attached to the front but Freddie said I’d look like an idiot and that you’d make me take it off before starting to help.”

Brian stepped down from the ladder, shaking his head in disbelief. “Oh Rog.”

Roger faltered and a flush of uncomfortable sickly heat cursed through him. He stepped backwards. “If I’ve completely got this wrong, I am so…”

Brain reached out to him before Roger could go too far. “Wait no. No. I- You’ve not got it wrong. And it was very…” Brian smiled warmly, “...resourceful of you.”

Roger stepped closer again to Brian, a sly smile taking over his face. “It was wasn’t it? Come on then, pay the toll.”

Brian looked around him, as if making sure nobody was about to jump out at them and take a photo of them. A very real possibility, if they were out on the street and not safely in Roger’s brand new flat in a modern building, and where only Freddie had the spare keys. He then slowly leaned down and kissed him on the lips. Roger parted his own lips for more just as Brian moved back again, looking very pleased with himself. Roger’s face dropped. 

“… is that it?! What was that? Who am I, your Grandma?”

Brian huffed. “Well it’s not like we’ve done this before, I wasn’t really sure how far to take it!”

“For god sakes, you can take it a bit further than that Bri, come on!” He grabbed Brian by his shoulders and kissed him squarely on the mouth. He eased up and gently held’s Brian’s face in his hand as he deepend the kiss. And then slowly let go and stepped back. Roger was amused to see Brian looking a bit dazed, a bit flushed and blinking slowly.

“Oh yes.” Brian nodded, “That was… much better I see now. Yes.”

Roger laughed. “For god sakes, I should have just worn the hat and planted one on you as you came in.” He turned away and headed towards the door to show Brian out, because he did remember saying Brian could go after putting the mistletoe up and he wouldn’t want to presume any change of plans. He’d already presumed enough.

“Oh right. Well. Maybe keep that in mind for next year.” He still had a dazed tone to his voice and Roger looked to see Brian whip his hand away from his face. And then Brian’s words caught up with him.

“Next year? You’ll be bloody lucky if I ever try and kiss you again.”

Brian nodded, considering Roger’s reply very seriously. “I would, yes.”

If anyone asked, Roger would make up a story that made him sound like a casanova, guiding Brian through the awkward start of a new relationship and basically manhandling the other man into his bedroom. As it was, he pretty much melted at Brian’s tone, and the way he was looking at him, and gave in to the need to kiss him again, right there in the hall way. 

“You can stay if you want to.” Roger asked, after pulling back again to catch his breath.

“I don’t know…” Brian said, and Roger whipped up his head to look at him. It was only Brian’s playful facial expression that kept him from going off on one again and declaring this all a mistake. “My friend Anita also needs my help with decorations... She’s very short, shorter than you even, if you can believe it.”

Roger scoffed and gently hit Brian on the shoulder. “I am not that short. Freddie’s shorter than me.” He narrowed his eyes in thought, “What does she want you to do, hang some Mistletoe?”   


“Probably.” Brian replied, shrugging.

“She might be devious and just use it as an excuse to kiss you.”

Brian shook his head. “It would never work. I’d never fall for that ploy.”

Roger laughed, because they both now knew differently. “Tell her your sending John in your place, you’ve suddenly got plans.”

Brian looked like he was giving it some serious thought, and then shrugged. “Okay.” He turned on his heel and headed to the kitchen, which was left after the living room instead of the sharp right passed the bathroom where Roger’s bedroom is.

“Wait, where are you going?” Roger called after him.

Brian popped his head around the doorway. “I have to call Anita to tell her John’s going around because I have plans. Then I have to call John to tell him to go around Anita’s.”

Roger took in Brian’s words and then threw back his head and laughed, feeling warm and overjoyed. Suddenly Christmas was looking much better than it was the other day, and it was already looking to be pretty good. 

**Author's Note:**

> Working titles for this fic were: 
> 
> Tall Friend, Long Arms  
> And Then I Kissed Him  
> Thank God It's Kissmas. 
> 
> I decided on the sensible lyrics from Mariah Carey's infamous song, All I Want FOr Christmas. Different meaning from this but it fits, and Queen's own discography didn't give me much to work with for this.


End file.
